Everyday is a Compromise
by One Shot Glory
Summary: Tony's new neighbor is beautiful, funny, smart, and very pregnant. Tony knew all this but the one thing he didn't know was how she was going to change his life forever.


**Hello fanfictians! This is my first NCIS fanfiction and my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I figured I might as well kill two birds with one scone, as Ziva would say. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I as enjoy writing it. Love Ya Babies!**

* * *

Tony was glad to be off work, no glad would be an understatement. He was damn near euphoric to be off work. They had just finished up a grueling case that involved three dead seamen, a con artist prostitute, and twenty-five pounds of human feces. He couldn't hide his relief (no matter how hard he tried) when he handed Gibbs his finished case report. It was Friday and Tony was looking forward to a nice, long weekend to himself. He had no plans and the weekend long Miami Vice marathon was calling his name.

He was slowly trudging up the stairs to his third floor apartment (the damn elevator was still broken) when he came up behind a woman carrying a box up the stairs. She was quite tall with shoulder-length blonde hair. She didn't seem familiar so he wondered if someone was finally moving into the apartment he shared a floor with. It had been empty since Mrs. Adelstein had passed away about six months ago.

"Here, let me help you with that."

The woman jumped and turned around, revealing to Tony that she was very pregnant, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled at Tony and handed him the box, "It's all right, I'm just not used to strange men approaching me on stairwells."

"Are you headed to the third floor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm renting apartment 312. That's where you're headed too I take it?"

"Yep, I live in apartment 310."

The woman led Tony down the hall and unlocked her door, "Just set it over by the other boxes."

Tony set the box down gently and looked around, the apartment was practically full with the normal stuff any person would have, but the thing Tony noticed the most was the huge DVD rack she had (with numerous boxes next to it, that Tony was sure were filled with DVDs) and the huge plasma screen TV.

"You didn't move all this yourself did you?"

She laughed, "Of course not, a few of my old co-workers moved everything for me. I didn't lift a finger."

"Good you probably shouldn't be lifting anything in your condition. Where's your husband?"

"Don't have one."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Baby Daddy?"

"Ha, you better be glad I'm not offended by that. I do have one of those somewhere, your guess is as good as mine. He decided he didn't want to be involved, so it's just me and my little peanut baby. I'm Katie by the way, Katie Franks," She said offering Tony her hand.

Tony took her hand and smiled, "I'm Tony DiNozzo, you have beautiful eyes."

He wasn't lying when he said that either, they were gorgeous. A perfect mix of blue and green.

Katie blushed, "Well thanks, yours aren't too bad either. What do you do for a living?"

"You don't like staying on one subject for too long do you? You should meet one of my co-workers, Ducky. I'm a federal agent for NCIS, that stands for Naval-"

"-Criminal Investigation Service, I've heard of it."

"Well that's a surprise. We don't get much exposure. What do you do for a living?"

"I just moved here from Maine to teach at William Lloyd Garrison. I teach a wide spectrum of History classes."

"That's the high school downtown right?"

"The very same one."

"Cool, so when are you due?"

"You say I don't stay on one subject for very long?

"You're a funny womanaren't you? You should know that my initials spell out A.D.D."

"Very fitting."

"Indeed it is."

"I'm due in about a month and a half, mid-July."

"Do you know what kind of peanut you produced?"

"A little boy peanut, don't ask his name because I won't tell you. No one knows, not even my mom."

Tony shrugged, "Fair enough, I had a long day at work today so I'm going to go to bed."

"Sounds like a good plan, thanks for the help."

"No problem if you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"Ok have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

About an hour later Tony was laying in bed with the TV on mute. He had come home eaten some left over fried chicken from a couple days ago and showered. He was trying to fall asleep but all he could think about was his new (and hot) neighbor. Something about her was so enthralling.

_Maybe, I'll ask her out for dinner sometime. No Tony! That's a stupid idea. She probably has so much to do, and did you forget she is like 3000 months pregnant?_

He had only talked to her for five minutes or so, but Tony already knew that there was something he liked a lot about this girl.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning full of energy. He wanted to go for a run around the park, or maybe a run around the whole damn city. He couldn't keep still. His hand shook all the way through his Lucky Charms breakfast.

He had finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and now was headed out the door with a sweat towel and a water bottle. The damn elevator was still broken so he was walking toward the stairs when he heard a scream.

It was Katie. He stopped and listened.

"L.H no! Stop it! Get off!"

_L.H who the hell is that? Maybe it's her baby daddy? No she said he wasn't around._

Tony's thoughts were broken by another scream. He went into his apartment and grabbed his backup gun. He slowly moved towards Katie's apartment and tested the door knob. It was unlocked so he swung the door open.

What he saw in the room was not what he expected. Katie was chasing a bird around the house with a broom, clearly trying to get it out the window. To make matters worse a cat (her cat?) had climbed the curtains and was snatching at the bird everytime it flew by.

"Tony help me please. I can't get it out."

Tony took the broom from her and after twenty minutes of coaxing finally got the bird to fly out the window.

"Thanks, why didn't they tell me there was no screen on that window?"

"That's the window where Mrs. Adelstein used to have a window plant, that's why."

"Mrs. Adelstein?"

"She was an elderly lady that lived her before you, she was a sweet woman, passed about six months ago."

"In this apartment?" Katie asked horrified.

Tony laughed, "No at the hospital."

Tony saw Katie breathe a sigh of relief.

"I heard you screaming. I thought you were in trouble, thought maybe L.H was your baby daddy."

Katie laughed, "That would explain why you brought your gun then. No L.H is my cat." she said pointing up at the gray fuzzy thing still latched onto the curtain, "His name is Langston Hughes, but you can just call him L.H., he isn't too fond of men though so I wouldn't get too close."

"I'm not really a big fan of cats."

"You have a dog?"

"I'm not a big fan of animals period."

"I was beginning to like you Tony, and then you had to go and say something like that," Katie said smiling.

"That's not fair," Tony pouted.

"Maybe you can make it up to me?"

"How?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great."

"Well, I have to get out of here, I've got lamaze this morning. You leaving too?"

"Yeah, I'm going for a run. Could I escort you down the stairs?" Tony asked offering Katie his hand.

"That would be delightful."

* * *

**Review please...?**

**Every chapter is going to be named after one of my favorite Post Secrets. If you don't know what Post Secret is then check it out at: www. post secret .com; without the spaces of course darlings.  
**


End file.
